


Naruto's Cool Cousin, Jake

by PredictiveTextFiction



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictiveTextFiction/pseuds/PredictiveTextFiction
Summary: I used a predictive text generator to write about my OC, Jake, who is Naruto's cooler cousin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Naruto's Cool Cousin, Jake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written using the predictive text generator @ https://talktotransformer.com/. Only the text in bold is by me, everything else is the work of the generator.

**Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto's cool cousin Jake were training.** As Sasuke was getting pushed up a hill, Naruto and Sasuke saw him go down as the men watched. They quickly ran away, their shouts heard by the rest of the group.  
  
It wasn't until later that night that Naruto's mother and brother found him on a strange path. It wasn't until Naruto's Uncle came to collect Naruto from school that they found out he was missing.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" Jiraiya called from behind a bush. "How are you?"  
  
Naruto turned around and smiled at Jiraiya with a dark, pouty expression. Jiraiya smiled back at him, then brought out a flashlight.  
  
"Alright, here," Jiraiya said, pointing at the bright light, which was pointed out at him. "Just a guess, but I think your partner is Aburame."  
  
Naruto looked back at Jiraiya, who smiled, and then he smiled back at Naruto.  
  
-o-  
  
Naruto looked around the room. Everybody was laughing. He looked at Jiraiya, who was cradling a dead sheep with his hand. Jiraiya shook his head, and shook it again. Naruto grunted, and turned to walk.  
  
He was only about thirty meters from Jiraiya, but he didn't want to stop. He needed to figure out a way to avoid running into him again.

He hadn't seen Kurenai's smile in a long time. Her neck was slightly crooked. She was frowning, as if her head was suddenly full of cold air. But after half a minute of staring at her, Naruto felt that if Jiraiya's teeth were pale and white, Kurenai was absolutely red and black. So instead, he smiled thinly and pinched his lower lip to try and put in a bit more of the ingredient.  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a breathy laugh that may have been. "Oh! I could not miss that because I am an awesomest…"  
  
Jiraiya crossed his arms, his black hair waved against the mid-wind. "Ah, yeah, after all that, it'll be over quickly. Hardly worth going to those lengths."  
  
"Honestly, it's not really worth going to," Jiraiya murmured as he stared at the towering bulk that loomed before him, its length masked by the grass and foliage of Konoha. He felt a similar shock to his face when he saw a highly developed silver-tusked fox coming down the slope of the cliff. It was far from fast, but it was quick enough to keep Jiraiya at a distance.  
  
"Of course it isn't, I can't have you hurt a helpless fox with my teleportation. You don't know how to hurt a fox, do you?"  
  
"What would you expect of a fairy?" The calliope let out an incredibly bored sigh.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but I'm just so bored." The younger fox interrupted before the boy could do anything. "Are you truly a threat to me? Are you there to kill me for the fate of other foxes?"  
  
"Hey, you, I'm that guy's dad, I'm Noel! I don't care if we're on the same team as Gary," they tell him, "You and me are heroes, and we just want to help the beleaguered Clark Griswold." "I'll do whatever you say, boss," Clark says. And that's just the beginning of what becomes a three year relationship between Clark and Noel, and their nine-year friendship. Written by Erik Larsen and Michael Giacchino. Written by Erik Larsen and Michael Giacchino.  
  
Directed by Terry Lee. Written by Erik Larsen and Michael Giacchino.  
  
Starring Jan-Michael Vincent, Angela Kinsey, Jenifer Lewis, Eric Roberts, Peter Dinklage, Maisie Williams, and Michael Kazanjian. Starring Jan-Michael Vincent, Angela Kinsey, Jenifer Lewis, Eric Roberts, Peter Dinklage, Maisie Williams, and Michael Kazanjian.

 **"Gee, I wonder whatever happened to Naruto and his really cool cousin, Jake, who has the rinnegan the sharingan and the byakugan?"** the Hokage replied, reaching out and drawing her staff. She raised it and whistled, sending out a homing sound wave in the direction of where she was going. When it came back into her line of sight, she gave an approving nod and swiftly advanced on the target, moving at a brisk pace that wasn't too distracting.  
  
"You've been practicing, Naruto?"  
  
"Huh?"

"You'd better start practicing it again because this is going to be more of an ass kicking than an episode, so I've got a warning for you. Hopefully it's not much longer, or it might not be worth it after all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Kyuubi is the most dangerous demon in existence, and he's better at it than you are. If you want to win, you have to really take it hard."  
  
"…?"  
  
"So go do that."  
  
Naruto turned away, pulling at his shirt collar. When he looked back, the Kyuubi was standing beside him, glaring at the blond. "You can't save him if you're going to win this, Uchiha-kun."  
  
"You don't get to rule Konoha without me, now do you?"

"Your false redness!" the Fourth screamed.  
  
Orochimaru smirked.  
  
And then, she leapt and kicked off of the railing to the side, flying through the air with her momentum, and landing on the floor, crouching between her hands. Orochimaru, who had been using her legs to flip herself, hit the ground and crashed into the railing with a growl of frustration, looking to his captain.  
  
"Well?" Naruto asked. "How big is it?"  
  
"Hey, try counting to five," Shino joked as Naruto read his eyes. "You got it."  
  
"Five?" Naruto said in surprise. "The demon! Naruto is-"  
  
"No!" Shino cut him off. "What are you talking about? Naruto's not a demon. He's no ordinary demon."  
  
"I'm not a demon!" Naruto protested.  
  
"But you are." Shino said. "See what I'm doing? Look, if I had lied I wouldn't have any good evidence. But I'm telling the truth, now that I know this city."  
  
"That's what you're trying to say here. So I'll turn around. See what I'm getting myself into here?"  
  
Shino took out his phone and took a quick screenshot of him texting Kairi, and printed it out. "Good luck to you," he said, and then he headed back inside to read the next line. "I think she just had a heart attack," Kairi texted back. "I don't know what happened to her."  
  
A few minutes later, they spoke for the first time since she was found lying face-down in the street.  
  
"I'm thinking she just dropped dead," Kairi said, her voice cracking as she added, "but don't be so sure, I was feeling kind of guilty so it took me a moment to figure out she died. ... I got all my mom's stuff in here so it looks like she's gone now."  
  
We're sorry, currently this live video stream is only available inside of Utah or an approved RSL broadcast territory. We base your location on your IP address. Some providers IP addresses may show your location outside of the state, even though you are physically within the state boundaries. For more information about RSL on KSL, please see our FAQ.  
  
Photos  
  
Related Links  
  
Related Stories  
  
0


End file.
